A Story of Discovery: A Tale of Hermione Granger
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: I am exchanging this story for a new one. I will come back to the original "Untitled" when I get it's inspiration back. This story is however similar but starts prior to 5th year. It draws deeper into the characters, the divide between Muggle/Wizard etc..
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the World of Harry Potter, that rightfully belongs to Ms Rowling! Although I'd pay to own Professor Snape. =p

* * *

Hermione Granger had decided it was time to make a change in her life. As fifth year was approaching in haste, she had altered her routine a bit. Instead of her intense studying and reverting to the library, she put on her perry winkle jogging suit, placed blasting headphones in her ears listening to upbeat trance music, and was running outside oblivious to the world around her. She had began running only a for a few weeks and she was beginning to feel the effects of her hard work. In only two and a half weeks she had managed to expand her distance from 3/4ths of a mile to 4 miles. She ran every day she could, depending on the day's forecast.

It was not even nearing sunrise, as Hermione had started tying her running shoes at the bottom of the stairs of her extravagant three story home in the Victorian District of Surrey. She had a smile on her face that could make the world melt, but she was oblivious to the world as she pulled a key from the hook next to the door and wrapped it around her neck. Smiling as she left the house and locked the door behind her.

She was only jogging in place in front of her home for a few moments before she started to slowly stretch out her muscles before she took off. Her eyes closed as she focused on expanding her muscles, making them relaxed as she stretched. It was still dark out, and only a few lights were lit around her street as the night men would come and blow them out as the dawn approached.

After she finished her warm up routine, she walked over to the road and placed her foot on a kick off block she had transfigured for herself when her parents were working at the dental practice. She pushed off harder than she had the day before, and as if her muscles remembered they began running at full speed. Her arms swaying in the wind as the hood of her jumper kept her headphones around her ears as she continued to run, her heart beating to the dance beat of the music as she ran down the streets around her neighborhood.

The roads were practically deserted, only a few cars, the Watchmen and a slim few of joggers were up before sunrise. Hermione had discovered running was only natural for her. She was like the wind and she felt free in the breeze that blew with and against her. She would jump kick off a few brick walls as she passed around corners, and hopped over benches as she ran towards the park. Her heart pumping hard, but all she could hear was the music that blasted in her ears as she kept pushing herself further and further away from her home.

As she ran, she didn't notice the scenery change, nor did she realize had left her friendly neighborhood long behind. Sweat was sweeping down her brow and slipping down her cheeks and soaking through her first layer of clothing but she didn't care. All she could think about was running. It had kept her alive when she thought she couldn't handle being around her arguing parents much longer. She didn't even care what they were arguing about, it was always the same "Hermione's Magic" and "Why couldn't she be a normal girl?" she was sick of them questioning her abilities, she was sick of the Wizarding World knocking her down for her parentage.

Running seemed to stop all those negative thoughts she was having about life, Hogwarts, and Pure-blooded bigots like Draco Malfoy. Everything seemed to slip away as she ran farther and harder than she ever had before. Of course Hermione had never paid attention where she was going. However, normally at this time of day there was no one really to run into amongst the darkness. That didn't change the fact she crashed and crushed into someone and sprawled on top of them on the ground as she had simultaneously looked up briefly to make sure she was good. Unfortunately when she looked up, there was no time to zip past the person she literally tackled to the ground.

She landed hard against a tall black sheet of wool and silver buttons with an intricate SS etched into them, Hermione lost her breath and started coughing soon after she had landed on top of him. She heard him grunt, and she could practically feel his rage building inside of him. She bit her lip after she was free of the coughing fit, and took a few breaths of fresh air before getting off of him. "I am so terribly sorry! I didn't mean-"

The man before her quickly stood up quickly and brushed off the back of his cloak where he landed. His dark eyes were those of which Hermione had recognized and had frozen in her speech when she saw him rise and she confirmed she had smashed directly into Professor Snape.

"I am truly sorry sir, I didn't realize you were there, I normally can sense and run around people this early in the day." Hermione tried again to explain. But before she could begin groveling, Professor Snape raised his hand.

"I do not accept your apology, now get out of my way, girl!" He practically growled as he starred at the girl in the perry winkle jogging suit.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, I didn't truly mean any harm..." Hermione said softly, but just loud enough for him to hear, before she began running again. Her words had triggered Snape to turn and pause and watch the runner turn the corner at the edge of Spinner's End. His eyes narrowed as he watched her disappear from his sight. Shaking his head as he found and picked up his briefcase as he asked himself an internal question 'Who was that girl?'

* * *

A few hours later, out of breath and leaning against the door of her Victoria home, Hermione had taken a few moments to pull the key from around her neck, before pulling the hood down from her jumper. She took deep gasping breaths as her vision was slowly spinning, her fingers could barely place the key in the lock, let alone open the door.

The moment she finally managed to come through the door, she tore off her jumper and tossed it on the hook besides the door, followed by kicking her shoes off and entering the kitchen. She grabbed a glass that had been drying on the counter and opened the frig and poured herself a glass of water, before taking a seat at the kitchen table where a plate of breakfast was waiting for her on a warming plate.

"I cannot believe I toppled over Professor Snape, now he is going to find more ways to embarrass me at school. I can see it now, on my first day back to class he's going to say:" She sat up straighter and glared in a random direction as she did her best to impersonation of the intimidating Snape voice "Miss Granger, see me after class we have mush to discuss." she said as she had her arms crossed over her chest. "Grrr...sometimes I hate that man, why do I ever hope to gain his approval?"

Hermione shook her head, as she placed the glass back down on the table and picked up her utensils and started to eat what her mother prepared for her. She felt heart broken, as she thought of her mother cooking for her, and angry that her parents could not accept her gifts. She didn't understand what was wrong with magic, even though she had seen the living Proof of how one abuses magic to win an objective, IE: Voldemort. She thought of the Wizarding World, like she thinks of the muggle world everyone has the capability to be good or evil, it's their choices that make them who they are...

* * *

Professor Snape had made his way down the abandoned alley, walking with brief case in hand as he casted a silent spell to distract the muggles from his presence before he closed his eyes and concentrated on his mark. He felt the familiar feeling of being swooped into a tight space and with a pop he appeared in a court yard, far away from what he has been calling home since he was a child.

"Severus...I'm so glad you decided to return to us. The others show their doubts, but I have never lost faith in you, my son." Voldemort's words hushed the words of the gathered crowd. "I placed you at Hogwarts and you instilled your trust with my greatest enemy, and he has protected you. However, when you came back to us, you have shown me your true loyalty which makes me proud."

Even as Voldemort speaks of him, Snape can feel him tearing through the fabrics of his mind, layer by layer he opens up for him willingly showing him his life at Hogwarts, his disdain for Gryffindor especially the Potter brat. He showed himself insulting the Granger girl, he showed himself attempting to expel the Potter and Weasley brats in their second year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore's lackey McGonagall stepping up for them. He showed him all the years before the Potter Brat entered Hogwarts, his hallow life without Voldemort's instruction. Dumbledore's tenacity and refusal of giving him the Dark Art's position. His hatred towards Dumbledore's manipulation over his love for Lily.

He opened everything, he didn't hide any of his deeds, not even his feeble attempt of saving the Potter brat time and again. His distrust over Professor Quirrell, his disdain for how his life had turned out. Making it evident that without his Lord he had been lost in the winds of aging, and not progressing to be as his Lord promised him. Power. He showed him how he still craved power, his feeling of anguish and destructive tendencies. Everything that made him the Professor Snape he was today, was revealed to Voldemort's eyes.

"I shall give you power Severus, as you so desperately crave it my loyal follower." Voldemort spoke as he released him from his hold, and Severus fell to his knees before him.

"Thank you, my lord. I have so longed to have you back with the living. I was upset when you didn't come to me to aid in your return, but I understand why you would not want Dumbledore to suspect I wasn't his man, and I respect your decision. Thank you for granting me this audience before the circle. I am not-"

"Severus...my son, you are worthy, most worthy in my eyes to be standing before me. Take to your feet and join the others in this circle of allies. We will take the world by storm, Severus and you shall have your power you so desire." Voldemort stated in a matter-of-fact tone, a smug looking smirk crossed his lips as he watched Severus take his stand and join the rest, completing the circle.

* * *

Hermione finally finished cleaning up from breakfast washing all the dishes her mom and dad left behind. She loved them, she did! They were her parents, how could she not love them? She was just having a hard time understanding their position. Their belief systems were getting in the way of just being. She was a very logical being, she never understood how her parents could go to a church where they preach Magic was evil, and yet tell the story of Mosses and his staff splitting the red sea. Why can't her powers be one of God's gifts like Mosses had? Why must they define her as evil because she is a witch?

She hated history, she absolutely couldn't understand the burnings of witches and people thought to be witches. The Wizarding World laughs at the muggles feeble attempts and some of the witches enjoyed being burned multiple times, as where the muggles who were burned being accused of being witches died because the Wizarding World didn't want to make a stand against the treachery, only laugh at it.

Hermione set the dishes to dry on the towel that was laying on the counter before she went up stairs and into her room, which was big as a master bedroom but smaller than her parent's room. A true Victorian upper class home with antique furniture and a million nick knacks from times before her birth. She entered her room, and shrugged off the rest of her jogging suit and plopped it on the floor in front of the bathroom before she entered, taking a long hot shower resolving herself in the Element of water, breathing deeply and concentrating on being clear of thoughts and wishes for a better world.

When she finished with her shower, she had felt more refreshed than she had in a long time. Not since the death of Cedric. Poor sweet Hufflepuff, the second one to ask her to the Yule Ball. She shook her head, as she pulled her wand from the drawer in the bathroom and with a flash she was dry once again and her hair a giant puff ball upon her head. She scowled in the mirror at her reflection, she loathed her hair and who ever damned her with it. It was neither of her parents they both had brown straight or wavy hair, she had been cursed with a curly unruly hair. She took out a bottle of sleek easy from beneath the sink and poured a little into her hands before smoothing it inter her hair, causing her curls to become a more relaxed curl that twirled rather than stuck out like an afro when she used magic to dry herself every morning at Hogwarts.

"Why can't you be like this naturally?" she stated aloud, as she starred into the mirror sighing before she left the room to find clothing to wear. McGonagall had written her the morning before last, stating she was to be escorted to the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix on this day by nightfall. She had one more day entirely to herself, she had already prepared her bags for Hogwarts, and revised all of her essays at least five times to make sure they were absolutely perfect for the first day as a Fifth year.

"I have to stop thinking...but I doubt I can run any more than I already have...why must I always be thinking? Why can't I be more like Ron, or perhaps even Harry who broods silently in his own pity? But no, I always have to do something about it? Where does this feeling come from? I never once saw my parents stand up for anything they truly believed in. I never once saw them do anything but work and attempt to connect with me via their muggle ways. Why can't they accept I am a witch and live with who I am becoming? Why must they always ask me to think about what University I will be attending when I leave the Wizarding World? ARGGG! Stop it Granger, just shut up!" She said to herself as she was still standing completely naked in her bedroom before her wardrobe.

Hermione closed her eyes once again quieting her perplexing thoughts and criticisms. Before pulling out clothing to wear for the day. Choosing a pair of muggle jeans, and a violet t-shit and grey jumper. She slipped into her under garnets before slipping into what she chose to wear. "Is there something wrong with me? No, Granger! You are perfectly fine, normal witch born of muggle parents who regretfully will never understand you. You will be fine. You finished all of your over the summer work, and you managed to gain a new hobby that feels better than a bit of light reading. You are doing well for yourself, stop doubting that. Just stop!" she told herself as she walked over to her bed and plopped down, facing the canopy and fancy draperies that hung around her bed. She absolutely loved being home and she would certainly miss her bed and books most of all.

* * *

As the meeting adjourned Snape bowed his head and turned to leave. A hand at his shoulder stopped him from going any farther so he turned to face whoever attempted to hold him back, his dark piercing eyes focused on crystal blue hues.

"I am so glad you have returned to us a loyalist Severus, I was relieved when I saw you accepted by our Lord." Lucius stated with a genuine smile on his face. "Actually, I was quite relieved I had an other ally with me Severus, I could use a good friend these days. I only ask why did it take so long for you to join us..."

"Lucius," spoke an other voice from behind him, Snape's head bowed immediately. "Please do not interrogate my son, he is loyal to me and that is all you need know." Voldemort smiled as he made his way between his followers. "Severus, I fear I must return you to Dumbledore's side...you cannot have him waiting for your answer, now can we my servant?"

"No my Lord, it was nice seeing you here as well Lucius, we will have to catch up at an other time." He said as he looked to the blond, before returning his gaze to Voldemort. "What would you have me do my lord? Return to Dumbledore's services, and watch him crumble from the inside?"

"Too right that is, my son." Voldemort smirked, as a sparkle entered his crimson eyes. "Do not come unless I call, I do not want you having to go back and forth fruitlessly, unless you have to inform me of something vitally important. You must appear to be Dumbledore's man to the last, and for that my followers will repetitively question your loyalties, but I will not. I know you belong to me, my son and there is nothing Dumbledore can do to change that." His smile now became genuine, and caused a cold chill to ride of Snape's spine.

"I will do as you desire, My Lord." Severus bowed before he stepped back, and walked away to the apparition point, closing his eyes concentrating on the back alley he had spelled the muggles not to notice and as he felt the familiar pull into a small cavity of space, a loud pop and he was back to the old Spinner's end.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I realize I have not wrote in a very long while, but while I was on staff duty last night a spark hit and this came from it. Please Read and Review.

Yours Truly,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: Again I own nothing that belongs to Rowling.

* * *

Hermione finally woke up yawning, she sat up and looked around her room. "I don't remember falling asleep, that run must have drained me of all my energy..." She said softly to herself as she looked around her room. Outside her window she could see the sun was still rising. "At least I didn't sleep all day..." she said through another yawn. "Arggg! Stop it Granger..."

She slid off the bed, and exited her room and descended the down the stairs. She shifted her fingers through her hair, sighing as she entered the kitchen.

"Hermione...I'm so glad you got up, did you go another run this morning?" Hermione's mother was sitting at the kitchen table with her hands held together in her lap.

"Mum, I thought you had work today-I, yes...I went on a long run, it seems it took me out because I remember taking a shower, I remember changing...but I do not remember falling asleep." she said before she yawned yet again.

"I'm so glad you have found a...hobby." Her mother smiled, as she placed her hand on the chair next to her, "Please sit, Hermione. I wanted to spend some time with you before you go so I took a half a day off, I didn't have any more patients other than walk-in and your father agreed to take any of those off my hands."

"He didn't want to come see me?" Hermione asked softly as she took the seat offered to her, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Oh no, it wasn't that Hermione. Your father decided it was best if I get to see you off, he is planning on a trip for Christmas for the three of us and he had a patient who was coming in specifically for him, so he had to be the one to stay. He said he'll miss you, girl."

Hermione nodded, as she looked up to her mother. "Oh, tell him I'll miss him too." she said as she felt slightly uncomfortable. She hated being in between them and being the topic of argument.

"He knows, but I'll let him know you said so, darling." She said softly with a soft smile. "I wanted to apologize for our arguing, Hermione. I know you must have heard words that have upset you...and-"

"Mum, you said I wasn't normal, you dismissed magic as if it was evil, you didn't take into account muggles can be just as evil as those who can use magic. Look at Adolf Hitler, he is the muggle world's Voldemort, is he not?" she said as she looked deeply into her mother's eyes.

"Your father has counter-argued with that fact, love. I just wish I could spend more time with you." Hermione's mother looked like she was about to cry. "I wish I can understand what you are going through, I wish I could aid you with the tough decisions that you are going to have to make, I hate seeing you struggling Hermione, especially since I cannot do anything about it..."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh mum, you can still help me...with the tough decisions..."

"No Hermione, I can't. I don't understand the Wizarding World, I have read the books you left behind and I cannot comprehend it...I keep thinking I'm reading a work of fiction, but then you come home and I realize it's not because my beautiful little girl is apart of the world I cannot grasp." Her mother said with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh mum!" Hermione said through tears, as she leaned over to her mother and hugged her. "I wish you could comprehend my world, I wish you could help me with decisions, I wish you could just accept me for who I am."

"I do accept you, Hermione. It's just-I hate to see you struggling. You don't write as much as you have, and I miss the little girl, who cried to me for help. I know your growing up to be a remarkable Witch, the Smartest in the century or so Professor McGonagall has written to me." She paused breifly to take a breath. " Your head of House has kept me informed because she felt that I needed to know what was going on with my little girl. But even with her letters combined with yours, I still don't understand everything you could possibly be going through. I never felt like I didn't belong, I have never felt the need to prove myself."

"Oh mum," Hermione said softly, as she kept hugging her. "Can we go out, and spend the rest of the day together, just being ordinary women of the Granger family?" Hermione asked softly as she released her hug, keeping her hands at her mother's shoulders.

"That sounds wonderful, Hermione. I would love to go out and have an ordinary girls day out, perhaps we can visit Wizarding London, and I can help you pick up some robes to wear, McGonagall tells me you will need some dress robes, and a few casual ones in her last letter and I would love to help you pick them out, even though I don't quite understand Wizarding fashion."

Hermione smiled, sighing. "Sounds wonderful mom, you are better at fashion than I am and I suppose it would be the most normal activity we can do without classifying it with a title of Wizard and Muggle."

* * *

Professor Snape had finally made it home, and he put his brief case down next to the door. He sighed as he thought of the girl who had crashed into him before the meeting. "She called me Professor Snape, so obviously she was a student...but who?" he asked himself aloud.

He entered his kitchen and started to prepare a small lunch, rice with meat and potato soup. He sighed again, shaking his head. "You need to contact Dumbledore..." he told himself as he sat at his kitchen table, and leaned his head into his hands. His thoughts swirling on the meeting and everything that could have gone wrong, but didn't. His heart was still pounding as he had expected to feel the effects of the cruciotus curse.

He was trembling, he could feel his entire body shaking. "Stop feeling this way, you did a good job. You didn't get attacked the moment you came into the meeting, your Lord praised you for keeping your position under Headmaster Dumbledore, he praised you for everything you have done while he was away." Snape said to himself, as he held himself together. "You knew he was to return, that's why you never changed your attitude, when it came to being a Professor at Hogwarts." he sighed as he thought of all the children reporting to their parents about his never changing attitude, his hatred towards anyone that wasn't Slytherin, his favoritism of his special Slytherins. He sighed as he took a deep breath. "I don't know how to continue doing this Lily, I no longer have the strength..." he spoke quietly in the candle lit room.

* * *

Hermione and her mother spent hours shopping for cloths and other things for Hermione's new school year. They had finally found themselves settled in a small restaurant outside Wizarding London across from The Leaky Cauldron. Their bags were compacted by magic and placed into muggle shopping bags that rested at Hermione and her mother's feet.

"That was exhilarating, I never thought it could be fun to go out shopping." Hermione said through a cheerful smile.

"That's because I have neglected my motherly duties, Hermione. I'm so glad we got to spend the day together. I truly needed to spend more quality time with you, your father has expressed this to me over and over again. I'm sorry I've been basking in my own self pity, I should have realized you were struggling with the same circumstances."

"Mum, enough apologizing. We had a wonderful day spent as Mother and Daughter." Hermione said smiling, as the waiter appeared at their side.

"Is there anything else I can help you with ladies?" he spoke with a cheery smile as he watched the interaction between them.

"Oh no," Hermione's mother spoke shaking her head. "I don't think I can eat another bite, but if you want dessert you can order some, I would like a coffee though." she said as she raised an brow to her daughter.

"Oh...yes a small Gelato, chocolate and a coffee as well, if you would." Hermione spoke with a smile, as she took a long deep breath after the waiter left them to get their coffee and Hermione's ice cream.

* * *

A few hours later, Professor Snape sat in a dark corner of Three Broomsticks, taking long pauses between sips, savoring the warmth that went down his throat and through his digestive system. His eyes remained on the front entrance, he had sent word to the Headmaster to meet him for a drink.

It only took a few more antagonizing minutes before Dumbledore entered The Three Broomsticks in all his glory of colorful robes, half-moon shaped glasses, long white hair, and beard. He walked to the bar "Rosemarta, may I have a butter bear, and another firewiskey for Severus, if you would be so kind." He said softly, as the dear woman placed two bottles before him. "Thank you, I will come by again in a few days to come see you, alright?"

"No problem Headmaster, enjoy your drink." Rosemarta said with a smile, as she watched the Headmaster go to the darkest corner and sit down across from Professor Snape.

* * *

"Hermione, you have to go in a couple of hours...you better bring your things down!" Hermione's mother called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming down now mom," Hermione said as she pulled her trunk behind her down the stairs and before the door. "I have a few more things, and then I will be done." She said softly, as she entered the kitchen. "Is dad going to be home to see me off?"

"Oh yes darling, he just called and said he was bringing some thing special for his little girl, as a Fifth Year Witch present." Her mother said softly, "I'm making one of your favorite dinners..."

"Oh mum, you know you didn't have to do that..." Hermione said as she walked over to her mother, taking a whiff and marveling in the foods' essence. "Oh but it smells simply marvelous..." she said softly as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Oh darling, thank you for spending the day with me...you have shown me that you are still my little girl" Hermione's mother said softly as she hugged her daughter tightly to her chest. "I feel so foolish now, thinking otherwise..."

"Mum, you know you will always be my mother." Hermione said softly, before giving her cheek a kiss. "But I must get the rest of my things prepared." she said as she pulled out of her mother's grasping hug, and went back upstairs. "Crookshanks..." she said softly "It's nearly time to go..." she said as she went back into her room. "Ah there you are predator.." she said as the orange hald kneezel came strutting in from the tree just outside her window. "You should go down stairs, I'll bring your carrying case down, say your good byes to mother, won't you?"

Crookshanks jumped by her feet and slid his body against Hermione's calves and ankles. Purring, while he enjoyed his mistress' happiness. Then he jumped onto her bed, and curled into a ball.

"What's wrong Crooks?" she asked as she sat beside him on her bed. "Did you wish to stay here with my parents?" Crookshanks made a face that only could be described as a smile, as he walked over to Hermione and sat on her lap. "If that's what you desire, I will grant it. I don't want an unhappy familiar, Crooks."

He purred as she pet him behind his ears, and he nuzzled Hermione's lap, before jumping down off the bed. Nodding his head, indicating he wished to stay at the Granger House. Before he left the room and descended down the stairs.

"Crooks, I will see you when I return for the winter." Hermione said softly, as she went into her closet and grabbed a few things she had just bought and placed them in her new trunk, and descended the stairs and placed it next to her other things. She then picked up Crooks' carrying cage and went back up into her room and set it down in it's rightful spot on the chair next to the bed.

* * *

"He accepted me Headmaster, just as you knew he would." stated Professor Snape, as he looked to the old man who took the seat across from him.

"You don't look too pleased with yourself, Severus." Dumbledore said softly, as he placed the bottle of Firewiskey before the young man and opening his own bottle of butter beer and pouring it into the glass Rosemarta had provided him with.

"You are using me, just as HE is, Headmaster..." Snape stated flatly as he took the bottle from Dumbledore's grasp and opened and briskly refilled his glass before setting it down next to the empty bottle of Firewhiskey he had managed to drain before Dumbledore managed to make an appearance.

"My son," Dumbledore started, but before he could get any further with his words Severus had tossed his glass at him, but it only floated in the air spinning in front of Dumbledore's head. The fluid inside the glass was floating around Dumbledore's head like their was no gravity, and orbited around him like it meant nothing to him, that Snape had just attempted to harm him with a full glass of Firewhiskey.

"He calls me that as well, you old coot!" Snape raged as his eyes lit with a fire, Dumbledore had not seen in years. "After this war is over, count me out old man." Severus stated coldly as he stood up, narrowing his eyes as he kept his eyes locked with Dumbledore. "If I have not died before this war is over...we are through." Severus stated in the coldest voice he had on his arsenal. He did his best to tower over Dumbledore, with his most intimidating glare, he had reserved for dunderhead students. "You will not use my love for Lily...against me...anymore, you hear me?" he growled before he left, cloak flowing behind him as he stormed out of Three Broomsticks, slamming the door behind him.

"I hate being used..." Severus stated only to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the alley near by his home, and after feeling the familiar tightness and with a pop he was back to Spinner's End. He had left his brief case at Three Broomsticks, next to Dumbledore, only he could open the case anyway.

"I'm so sorry Lily," Severus spoke softly, as he walked down the road, heading back to his humble abode.

* * *

** Author's Note**: I know you are all surprised, I am writing again. I still haven't decided if this is the same story I was writing before or a completely new one, if you have an opinion I would like to hear it. PM me if you would like.

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rowlings things, though I wish Snape was mine.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" said a voice from the front door.

"Daddy!" Hermione cried as she ran to the door, hugging her father tightly.

"Oh Pumpkin, I'm glad I returned on time to see you off! I was sure my little trip was going to delay me past the time..." he said as he hugged his daughter tightly. "Did you have a good day with your mother?"

"Oh yes, thank you for that." Hermione said in his ear, before she released him from his hug.

"So you and your mother came to understanding, my girl?" he asked with a smile of mirth.

Hermione nodded, smiling. "That we have, thank you so much." She said before turning and heading back towards the kitchen.

"Wait a moment, I know mother informed you I have gotten you a gift. I want to give it to you, have a little father daughter moment." When Hermione turned back to him, he grasped her hand and brought her into the living room and they both sat on the couch. "You ready for it?"

"Dad, what is it?" Hermione asked as she looked up to him, he pulled something from his pocket a long box, wrapped in golden paper and handed it to Hermione.

"Open it darling, it's from me and your grandmother. She wanted me to give it to you when you reached this age." he said softly, as he beamed at his daughter.

Hermione looked to the package in her hands, and back up to her father, a smile on her face. She opened the box and gasped at what she saw. It was a necklace with a long golden chain, with an hourglass at the bottom of it. "Where did she get this, father?"

"I'm not sure, but she wanted you to have it. Do you recognize it?" Her father asked.

"It's a Time-Turner, was Grandmother a witch?" Hermione asked softly, as she looked up to her father.

"I don't believe so, she told me a friend had given this necklace to her for safe keeping, he was suppose to return for it, but never did. She wanted to pass it on to you, let me help you put it on." Her father said softly, as he picked up the necklace from the box, and slid it over the top of her head. "Be careful with it dear, it's older than I am."

"I will father" she said softly, as she tucked it under her shirt. "Thanks." She leaned over to her father and kissed his lips, before she walked back to the kitchen.

"Perfectly Welcome, Pumpkin." he said softly as he stood up and followed her into the kitchen. "I hear you and our daughter had a wonderful time, would you like to tell me more about it, wife?"

* * *

A Knock came from the front door, "who could it possibly be?" Snape hissed as he walked to the door, opening it, revealing the Happy-Go-Lucky old coot, whom he thought he had left hanging at Three Broomsticks. "Didn't you get enough from me, old man?"

"Ah, Severus...don't be so cold." He spoke softly, "You forgot your whiskey...so I decided to bring it to you, my son."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that!" Severus huffed. " Enough! I. Am. Not. Your. Son! I am definitely not your boy. I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and Master of the Dark Arts, nothing more...and nothing less." he spoke with fire in his eyes.

"I apologize, Severus. I do not mean to remind you of—him." Dumbledore said more solemnly.

"Not accepted Headmaster, you may leave!" Severus stated as he walked away from the door. "I had enough of your crap. Go find someone else to be your sacrificial lamb to the slaughter!"

"I cannot, The Order of the Phoenix needs you." Dumbledore said quietly as he placed the bottle down on the mantle before the fireplace.

"Oh and what would the Order have me do now? Have I not done enough for the Order?" Severus scowled at Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger needs an escort to Headquarters..." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Oh no! Not me...find someone else." Severus stated as he turned to face the Headmaster. He could see that strange desperate look in the Headmaster's eyes, that always managed to make him crumble."Why me?"

"You are the only one close by, the others will be escorting the Weasley's, there house was attacked early this evening, if it wasn't for your information we would have not been able to save them, Severus!" Dumbledore responded as his eyes gave off their traditional twinkle.

"So it's my fault the girl is without an escort? So you have come to me...on your knees...to ask me to bring the girl to headquarters?" Severus sighed, as he narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster, "You know something I don't..."

"I...have a feeling, Miss Granger will need you this evening, it's just speculation..nothing more, Severus." Dumbledore paused briefly, his eyes still giving off their infernal twinkle as he stepped closer to Professor Snape. "Will you be her escort to the Order, Severus?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"Like I have much of a choice" Severus stated harshly, as he walked passed Dumbledore. "Be sure not to be here when I return."

"I have yet to tell you—w" Snape held up his hand. As he looked Dumbledore dead in the eyes.

"I know where all my students reside, I keep an open eye on them, as you well know. Good Night Headmaster, I shall see you at Headquarters. Now...get out!" Severus said as he ascended up the stairs in swift motion, again his cloak flowing behind him in the dramatic air.

* * *

"Hermione there is a letter for you at the window, why don't you get it, while your father and I set the table." Hermione's mother spoke softly as she placed the serving trays on the warmers on the table.

"Oh..." Hermione stated as she walked over to the kitchen window above the sink. She opened it, and the owl flew inside, landing on her shoulder. "Well aren't you friendly," she spoke as the owl's claws dug deep into her shoulders. "Ow! Let go..." she said as she pulled the note from his foot. "I got it, you can let go now."

The owl hooted as it released it's claws from her shoulder and flew out the window. "Hey!" Hermione shouted after it, running to the kitchen sink and watching as the owl disappeared into the clouds.

She sighed as she looked down to the letter.

_Granger_

_Be ready to leave within the next hour, I will not be left waiting._

_SS_

"No wonder that broody bird was mean when I called it friendly." Hermione sighed as she walked to the kitchen table. "I shall be leaving within the next hour..." Hermione said softly as she looked to both her parents.

"Well come sit down Hermione, and enjoy your last home cooked meal." Her father said as he took his seat, after placing the plates on the table. "Would you grab the silverware before you sit down?"

Hermione went to the drawer and pulled out three sets of silverware, and handed her mom and dad a set before she took her own seat. Smiling as her mother served her a plate of Shepard's pie and sweet potatoes.

* * *

Severus made his way down the streets, he decided it was a good time as any to take a brisk walk. The lights were soon to be ignited by the nightwatchmen, and he had a journey ahead of him. He had brought two broomsticks with him in his shirt pocket, shrunken down to size. Of course, he wore more muggle looking attire, all black of course, as he knew he was to be slinking around an Old Victorian Neighborhood, according to his files on Miss Granger, the house was an heirloom on her mother's side of the family.

His stroll was no longer than he imagined. When he finally did arrive to the house, he had not expected the house he saw. It was a lot larger than he imagined, three stories high and could eat his own home at least three times. The home in itself was simple looking on the outside, but appeared to be a loving home. The mailbox outside said "Granger's Family Home" and on the door it stated "Granger's House". He knocked as he went up the stairs to the porch.

A few moments later, a large man greeted him at he door. "Oh you must be one of the one's who is to pick up my daughter, please come in for a minute, won't you? My daughter's things are here by the door." He stated with a kind smile.

"I suppose if I must, I informed your daughter to be ready for me when I arrived." Professor Snape stated softly.

"Oh she is, her mother is just...a bit sentimental at this moment, she is saying her good byes, and such..." the man spoke in a hushed voice.

* * *

"Mum you act as if I am going to die..." Hermione said rather loudly, so the entire house could hear.

"It feels that way sweetheart, every time you leave I feel like I'm losing my little girl...next time you come home, I will barely recognize you." Hermione's mother spoke more softly as she hugged her daughter tightly to her chest.

"Pumpkin there is a man here to take you to where ever it is you are going..." Her father piped in as he entered the Kitchen.

"Oh...I'm so rude," she said as she passed her father. "I'm sorry to make you wait like this for introductions Professor Snape." Hermione said softly as she walked by the door, to see her Professor for a second time this day, he looked a lot different than he had early this morning, his clothing had cause her a brief pause.

"Miss Granger, I doubt introductions will be necessary, we need to go child." He spoke in a more serious tone.

"Wait just a moment, Professor Snape was it?" Hermione's father pipped in as he entered the foyer, her mother following behind. "Our daughter simply adores you, and it's quite a pleasure to meet a teacher who goes out of his way to challenge her."

"Dad!" Hermione said as she covered her face in her hands, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"It's true darling, he is one of your favorite teachers, is he not?" her mother responded with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Snape. This is my Husband Doctor Granger," Hermione's mother said softly.

"Ah, and this be my wife also Doctor Granger. We are dentists—we" Before Hermione's father could continue speaking.

"I know what a Dentist is, my father was a Muggle and forced me to go as a child." he spoke before taking out his wand and shrinking Hermione's things. "Is this everything you should possibly need?"

"Yes sir." Hermione spoke softly, as she removed her hands from her face, grabbing her jumper from the hook she slipped it on and zipped it up.

Severus made pause as he saw the Perry Winkle jumper, triggering the memory from this morning. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione before he placed her items in his safe knit pocket of his jacket. "Say your good byes Miss Granger, I will be waiting outside."

"I'll be right—out" she said as he shut the door behind him before she could finish her sentence. "Well mum, dad...I had a wonderful summer, I only wish we could have spent more time together."

Hermione's parents smiled down to her, giving her a group hug. "Use your gifts wisely Hermione, please write to us soon." Hermione's mother said softly, as she kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Be sure to tell me if you should need anything, Pumpkin." Her father said as he kissed her other cheek. "Do not tell your teachers where the gift I gave you came from, should they ask about it, my girl."

"I will mum, dad you know I'll keep your secrets." she said softly, before she opened the front door. When she exited, she had not expected Snape to have two broomsticks with him.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that..." Hermione said as she looked to Professor Snape, shaking her head as she backed away from him.

"Granger, are you trying to tell me you are afraid of flying?" Professor Snape asked as he looked back to her. "We do not have time for this, Headmaster Dumbledore asked me personally to escort you to Headquarters..." He stood up and off his broom, and flicked out his wand, shrinking the extra broomstick and replaced it in his pocket. "Come come, girl...we haven't all night." He said as he held out his hand.

"Professor I can't-" she said softly, as she looked to his hand.

"What are you a Gryffindor or a Coward?" Professor Snape said with an arching brow, his hand still held out to her.

"Courage is not without fear, Professor Snape." Hermione said as she placed her hand in his.

"Well it's time you gained some courage, Granger." he said as he pulled her close to him, and got back on his broomstick, placing her in front of him, as he took off to the skies. "I know it was you...who rammed into me this morning, Miss Granger" Professor Snape whispered softly into her ear"...would you mind explaining to me why you couldn't look where you were going?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you like what you are reading. Please Read and Review. Hey "Untitled" Fans please let me know if I should make this story an addition to the one you all know and love.

Yours Truly,

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling, although I wished I owned Severus.

* * *

"Do you think we can discuss this when we get back on solid ground, Professor?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, causing him a slight discomfort and the broom to teeter, which only caused Hermione to scream for bloody murder in his ear.

"Miss Granger, calm down this instant!" Snape growled as he took his hands off the broom, and pulled her away from him. "Look at me, Granger!" When she did, he tilted his head slightly. "I've had enough of this, Granger. CALM. DOWN."

Hermione swallowed the lump in the back of her throat as she could see Professor Snape's rage building a fire behind his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, as she let go of him slightly. "I'm so-"

"You will not apologize to me Miss Granger, for I will not accept. Now, do you trust me?" Professor Snape asked as he grabbed a better hold of the broom.

"Yes, of course I trust you Professor Snape." Hermione stated as she still clung to him, but not as harshly.

"Then act like it, girl. I had enough of this shenanigans. Get a grip on your fear, I will not having you screaming in my ear ever again! Do you understand?" Hermione nodded, "Now, explain to me what happened early this morning."

"Can't we talk about this—" She paused when she saw him glaring at her. "I was running—"

"Obviously, why were you running before dawn Miss Granger? What were you running from?" Professor Snape asked her, as he continued to fly them way up into the skies above the clouds, so they would not be seen.

"I wasn't running from anything, Professor. Honestly, I was just lost in euphoria of running." Hermione said as she bit her lip.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked as he raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I would never refer to you as unintelligent, Professor." Hermione stated softly, "My parents told you, I looked up to you. Did they not?"

"They were just trying to diffuse the situation...Now tell me what you were running from, and perhaps I will forgive you." Professor Snape said with a sneer.

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest, 'What was I running from? Honestly?...' she thought for a moment, before she spoke. "My life. I was running from my life, my thoughts, my parents...everything." She said as she looked deeply into his dark charcoal eyes. " When I run, I am not thinking of anything, the wind sweeps through me, and the music is blasting in my ears, and I don't have a care in the world." She spoke with her eyes closed, thinking of how it feels when she is running. " It's like I am truly living for once, and I do not have to worry about how many times I can revise my essay,.." She paused to take a breath, " or if the boys have started their homework, or if my parents hate me...honestly, when I am running...all those thoughts that are slowly killing me, day after day, simply disappear. For a few hours it's just me and the wind dancing at my heels."

Severus had remained quiet as she spoke, his eyes were watching the skies, but every few moments he would be looking at Hermione, as she glowed when she spoke of running. He found himself, at awe of her new discovery. "I see there is no excuse for running directly into my person." He stated coldly, as he looked to her eyes. "When we arrive at Headquarters, you are to go straight to your room and get some sleep. In the morning you will report to me, understood?"

Hermione sighed, "I understand, Professor Snape."

The rest of the trip was deathly quiet, occasionally Hermione would hold Snape tighter, but she would loosen up after a few minutes of getting used to the new turbulence. The winds in the sky were not as nice as the ones she feels when she is running, her jumper was barely keeping her warm, and she had not thought of a warming charm. By the time they reached Headquarters, and touched ground between the houses 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place Hermione was freezing. Her face and ears were pink from the cold.

Severus landed and allowed Hermione off the broom. "Here we are," he stated softly, as he pulled a scrap piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Read this out loud, Miss Granger, so we may go inside."

"The Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Hermione stated through chattering teeth.

When Hermione read the words aloud, Number 12 Grimmauld Place manifested by shoving it's neighboring houses Number 11 and 13 out of the way, appearing directly between them. The front steps were worn, leading to a battered front door. On the door was a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, with no keyholes, handles or anything else that would indicate it to be a door for it could only be opened by magic. However there is a doorbell—a 'loud, clanging bell' that has a tendency to awaken Walburga Black's portrait.

"Don't ring the bell Miss Granger," Snape said in haste, gripping the girls hand before she reached the bell, he removed his wand from his sleeve closing his eyes as he murmured a few casting words, the door creaked open on it's own. "There we are, now go upstairs with your things, and go to bed. I expect you to come find be no later than 10 O'clock sharp. Mrs. Weasley will probably insist you help the others clean house, however you will inform her that you will be aiding me. Is that clear, girl?"

"Yes, Professor Snape. You have my things—in" Hermione stopped speaking when he pulled out her bags from his protected pocket of his jacket, thrusting them into her hand, before he swooped passed her and marched down the hall way, thrusting open a door and disappearing behind it, promptly by slamming.

Hermione shook her head from side to side, as she had watched him storm off to some secluded area. "Well, it doesn't even look half as intimidating without his robes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know you most likely wish to smack me, but I still would like to know from the fans of "Untitled" if I should combine this story and make it the same story. I still am contemplating if they should be one long story or two separate stories. For all you new fans out there, thank you for reading.

Lost O'Fallon Girl


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's note**:

The Original **Untitled story** is now moved to **A hidden Prince: A Story of Hermione Granger**. I want to apologize for the migration of the story, but I have decided that **A Story of Discovery: A Tale of Hermione Granger **and the original Untitled now with the title **A Hidden Prince: A Story of Hermione Granger** are going to be two separate stories.

Thanks for remaining my loyal fans! I hope you still appreciate the stories I continue to tell.

Lost O'Fallon Girl

* * *

**Disclaimer**: As you know, I do not plan on taking credit for the World of Harry Potter, but I do plan on playing in the world, and messing it up a bit. Thanks J.k. Rowling for allowing such things!

* * *

Hermione didn't even remember going to bed, but when she woke up she found Ginny Weasley sitting at the edge of her bed. "Oh Hermione, I hope I didn't wake you! I was just so excited to see you here! When did you arrive...it must have been late last night."

"Oh Ginny! It's nice to see you, even in these gruel circumstances." Hermione states softly, after a long yawn. She sits up and stretches her arms above her head. "I don't want to get up..."

"Then don't..." Ginny said softly, as she hugged her close. "Get some more rest, I will be downstairs helping mom with cooking breakfast. Ron and Harry are most likely still sleeping, and you look like you still need to sleep."

"Oh no, I have to stay up. I have to grab something quick to eat...and then I'll be working for Professor Snape." Hermione said softly as she looked to her hands.

"He's letting you work for him?" Ginny asked softly.

"I think it's going to be more like detention...I sort of...ran into him...the other day..." Hermione said softly, as she curled her legs into her chest. "Please don't tell anyone...about this. I am quite embarrassed as it is."

"Who do you think I am, Ron? I won't share your secret." She said as she gave Hermione another hug. "Well I have to go down, before mom gets to the storm of the cooking. I'll make something quick for you to grab before you work with Professor Snape."

Hermione hugged Ginny back, "Perhaps later I can show you some of the things my mom helped me find for clothing for this year, I have selected both muggle and dress robes, and informal robes. You can tell me what you think of them."

"Oh that will be great! I am so happy to have another girl closer to my age in the house again. Although when Tonks comes to visit, life is always very interesting." Ginny stated as she shot up, and smiled to Hermione before she opened the door, and shut it quietly as she left.

Hermione sighed as she was left to her own devices, she folded the blanket to the side and slipped out of the bed. Standing, as she yawned, stretched and moved. She sighed as she looked to her trunk which was still shrunken in size. She pulled her wand from the table next to her bed and swished her wand causing the case to enlarge. She opened her trunk, and sunk her head into it, if she wasn't Hermione Granger, one would wonder how she appeared to be deeper inside the trunk, than muggly possible. "Hmmm... ah hah...this should suit Professor Snape's needs." she said as she pulled out some very simple black jeans, and a long sleeved button up shirt, and her dragon hyde boots.

* * *

Professor Snape entered the kitchen, his coffee was sitting on the table waiting for him. He knew it was his because the mug was basic black, and relatively tall, thin, and had a crooked handle. He sat down, and allowed the scent of the coffee to warm him, before he took his first sip.

"Ah, Severus I knew you would be here!" Molly said as she entered the kitchen, followed by a timid Ginny Weasley, who was carrying a basket filled with eggs, and other breakfast ingredients.

"I appreciate the coffee, Molly." Severus stated as his eyes looked to Ginny, who looked as uncomfortable as he felt. He arched a brow, "And I see you have elected to help your mother, Miss Weasley, admirable choice. I wonder, is Miss Granger awake as of yet?"

Ginny blushed as she set the basket down on the counter. "Oh, yes Hermione is most likely getting changed Professor Snape."

"I see, be sure to make something suitable for her, she will be working for me for the next few days." Professor Snape said as he turned back to face the table and take an other sip of his coffee.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Molly sounded so happy, and enthused as she started to make a few eggs and some toast. "Would you like something to eat as well Severus?"

"No, I do not think...toast however would be lovely" Severus had stopped mid-sentence, because he knew she would banter him until he ate more than he asked for, if he had refused her cooking.

"Are you sure that's all you want, you are skin and bones, Severus!" Molly exclaims as she begins cooking twice as much food as she had started to cook for Hermione alone.

"I'm fine Molly," Severus stated.

"Oh no your not! I won't let you leave the table before you finish-" she stopped talking when she saw Hermione enter the kitchen. "Dear dear girl, what has happened to you?" She walked around the table, and hugged Hermione tightly against her chest. "You're all skin and bones, girl." she exclaims.

Severus had about to argue, when he found himself relieved by the presence of Miss Granger. "Impeccable timing, Miss Granger." he has whispered into his coffee as he took another sip.

"Wow, mom's right Hermione, what happened to you?" Ginny stated as she realized her friend seemed a lot skinner than she had seen her.

"It's nothing, I've just been excersizing a lot more than I used to, I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, I promise..." Hermione stated as she patted Molly's back.

"You know you can call me Molly, Hermione or mum, if you like." she said softly, as she let go of the girl.

"Good Morning Professor Snape." Hermione said as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"Morning, Miss Granger..." Severus stated as he set his coffee down. As Molly had shoved a plate in front of him on the table. "Molly, this is too much!" he said as he examined the eggs, and the toast he originally requested.

"That's nothing, you need some meat on your bones, Severus." Molly interjected, as she placed an identical plate in front of Miss Granger.

"Are you serious? I cannot eat all of this Molly!" Hermione exclaimed, as she heard her tummy rumble.

"Nonsense, your just as bad as him. Eat up you two, I hear you both will have a busy day!" Molly smiled as she left them as she began cooking some more, with Ginny watching, observing and helping every way she can when Molly gave her the opportunity.

Severus took up the fork, that Ginny kindly gave to him. He then grudgingly began to eat the eggs, slowly. He did not like to be ordered by anyone, especially when he had a choice, but he learned long ago that fighting with Molly Weasley was a losing battle, if he argued, she would force more food on him.

Hermione sighed as she looked to her eggs, "May I have some tea Molly?"

"Yes of course, sorry dear...Ginny can you get her a cup..." Molly says as she was cooking with magic.

"No problem, mum." Ginny says as she took the kettle off the stove, and took one of the many cracked tea cups off the shelf, and placed it onto a saucer, and poured the tea into the cup. "Here you are Hermione, sorry about that." she says as she places the kettle back on the burner, and walked over to the dinning room table, placing the cup next to Hermione's plate. "Do you need sugar, or honey?"

"Honey please, and a little cream." Hermione stated softly, as Ginny went and retrieved a jar of honey, and a cup of tea and set it in front of Hermione. "Thanks, Gin."

"No problem...Mione." Ginny stated softly, as she returned to helping Molly.

Severus observed Miss Granger as he ate slowly. "I am suspecting you do not eat like this at home, Miss Granger?"

"Oh heavens no, Professor Snape! My mother does the cooking only for dinner time, I usually eat what I make, usually cereal or toast with jam for breakfast." she says softly, as she began to eat her eggs, and dipping her toast in the running yoke, before taking a bite of it.

Severus finished what he could of his plate, which was his toast, his coffee and a bit of the eggs, before he stood up. "I will be in the basement Miss Granger, when you are done, come and find me there. Be sure to knock on the door at the bottom of the stairs. I wouldn't want my wards to react badly to you, when you enter unannounced." He said as he swooped out of the dinning room before Molly could criticize his eating habits.

Hermione smiled, "Of course, Sir." she responded as she watched him leave, shaking her head, as she continued to eat what was on her plate. She figured she should finish her food, because Molly was more lenient on Professor Snape with his eating habits than she would be of her.

* * *

**You know what to do: Read&Review!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter & Friends, but I would give my heart to Severus Snape.

* * *

Hermione finally was released by Molly Weasley, after she had finished all but half of her eggs. She descended down the steep stairs with one hand on the crooked railing and her other on her stomach. She walked to the door to the left, where it clearly read Laboratory etched into the wood door. She raised her right hand and gave a firm series of knocks.

"Enter, Miss Granger." Professor Snape spoke in his normal classroom tone. Which made Hermione cringe at the thought of the horror stories, of Snape's famous detentions. She sighed as she placed her hand on the handle and pushed the door as she twisted the handle, causing the door to creak as she opened it.

"Hello Professor Snape." Hermione said with a falsified smile.

"Don't act so enthused, Miss Granger." Professor Snape said coldly. "You are here to learn, what it means to be a Potions Master."

Hermione looked to him, more shocked than anything, her jaw dropped.

"Do not make me retract my statement." Professor Snape said as he pointed to the far table in the south corner. Causing Hermione to jump out of her shock and walked over to the workstation, where three caldrons laid empty on the counter.

"Professor, what do you want-" she stopped talking when she saw him open a cabinet on the far wall, picking up vials and bottles of ingredients.

"This is a test Miss Granger, to see if you are what I need." he said as he placed the three vials, one in front of each caldron, and placed all the ingredients on a the counter across from the one she was standing behind. "You will figure out what potions are in each vial, then you will use these ingredients plus others from the cabinet to recreate the three potions. You will be recreating these potions simultaneously. Do you understand?"

"Completely Professor Snape." She said immediately, as she opened the first vial, taking a whiff of it's aroma. "Are these potions safe to touch?" she asked cautiously, as she lifted the vial to her eye level to examine the contents.

"Hmmm...a very good question, yes you can touch the content in the vials. But that is the only question I will be answering. I will be gone for a while, please do not take my trust in your abilities to your ego, or else you will never complete my task and you will fail."

Hermione looked up to him, "I understand, sir." She said as she continued to examine the contents of the potions, making him disappear from her world, as she focused deep into her work.

Severus watched her for a few moments before he left her to her own devices, and left the basement and the Potion Making to Hermione Granger.

The moment Professor Snape left, was the moment the panicky Hermione came out, she first paced in front of the vials thinking very hard. _Simultaneously...he wants me to simultaneously make these potions. _She bit her lip as she grabbed the first vial, opened the vial's cork and took a small whiff. The moment she done so, a duplicate of herself appeared to the left of the Original Hermione and she pressed her finger to her lips as she walked to the second vial and took a whiff of the second potion.

After a few more moments, a third Hermione appeared coming from the opposing side and she placed a finger to her lips, as she took a whiff from the third vial. The Original Hermione was thinking to herself, _when did I come up with this plan? _The second Hermione's thoughts chimed into her brain _an hour into the attempt of recreating the first potion, you became more panicky and you turned back the clock. _Then the third one chimed in _Then after two hours you decided to turn back the clock again. Three Hermione's is better than one, and I already know the answers to the other potions. The first is simple compared to the last. He expects us to make Wolfsbane, or at least start the process. As well as make Polyjuice and The Draught of the Living Dead._

"Is he crazy?" The original Hermione spoke aloud. _No, but he doesn't expect you to succeed either. So that's where we come in. _Chimed second and third Hermione. "Bloody Hell..." she said softly. "Do we get caught?"

_Calm down! As long as we stay quiet and complete what we can before 3 hours is up, we should be fine. Just stop talking and work on your potion, chimed the third Hermione. I am working on Wolfsbane, Second Hermione is working on the Draught of the Living Dead, and you are working on Polyjuice._

The Original Hermione sighed in relief when she discovered she was making Polyjuice, as she had made it correctly in third year. The Second Hermione had her book open to Draught of Living Dead, and was following the directions until she got to the bean. _I can't get this bean to cut...what's wrong with it? _Original Hermione perplexed, as third Hermione chimed in _The directions must be wrong, squish the bean and see if that helps. _Original Hermione looked to third Hermione as if she was committing blasphemy. _What it's true, I've already discovered Wolfsbane directions are incorrect, and I am trying to figure out what is wrong with the book. Remember how you had slightly altered the directions of Polyjuice last year, well I have to really adjust the Wolfsbane, and the Draught only needs a minor modification to make it better. _Original Hermione bit her lower lip, _My mistake was an improvement? _Third Hermione smiled _You should have seen Professor Snape's face when he saw your accident accelerated the potion's time to make from 3 months to one. _"Wait a moment...how do you know...that the potion accelerated from 3 months to one?"

Third Hermione bit her lip. _I'm from a month from now. _Second Hermione covered Original Hermione's mouth. _Shhhh...your Time-Turner is special, it can move both ways through time. _Original Hermione's eyes widened. Third Hermione chimed in _It was a hell of a discovery trust me. When I was original Hermione I thought my head was going to explode. _Second Hermione nodded also in agreement.

Original Hermione bit her lip. _Third Hermione, I thought you said I got panicky and decided to turn back the clock again in two hours after the second Hermione came into the picture. _Second and Third Hermione chimed at once _You did, but then a the third Hermione turned out to be a month from now. Strange concept time can be when your thoughts and actions are not yet dictated. _Third Hermione then chimed _Stop thinking and complete your potions!_

Original Hermione bit her lip,_ I cannot go any further. YES YOU CAN! _Chimed both Second and Third Hermione._ You can get halfway through the potion before you have to stop. _Original Hermione forced her way through the steps of the Polyjuice potion until she reached a point where the potion had to simmer for 2 weeks as Second Hermione was nearly finishing up with the Draught of Living Death, _Original you need to finish this for me and don't forget to turn back the clock! _Chimed Second Hermione as she faded into Hermione was nearly to the point where she needed a freshly picked ingredient under a new moon. When she looked up to Original Hermione as she finished the last steps of the Draught before she pulled out her Time-Turner and turned the clock back an hour. Third Hermione shook her head as she finished what she could of the Wolfsbane since she didn't have the fresh ingredient, which had to be picked at midnight. She then looked up to the Newly emerged Hermione which is a combination of the Original Hermione and the Second and smiled as she looked to them. _Good Luck with Professor Snape, but you don't actually need it! _Chimed Third Hermione as she turned the Time-Turner 720 times forward, waving as she vanished into the clouds of time.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO: READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
